Pink Grass
by nameless and forgotten
Summary: Elphaba's behavior was just so wrong. More than wrong. Like pink grass. It was impossible. Incomprehensible. Unacceptable. And most of all wrong, wrong, wrong. Gelphie


**Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me / I did invent the pink grass, though xD

**A/N:** This was written as a birthday present for my darling friend Lyss She kindly allowed me to post the fanfic, though : Oh and the title idea came from Mariel. I'm too stupid to get good title ideas like that lol so thanks cookie :)

**Pink Grass**

It was Friday evening and Glinda was still sitting over her homework. She had sworn herself to do it right that day because every time she didn't she always found a reason not to do it. In the end it would be Sunday and her essays and exercises still weren't done and most of the time they stayed that way. It was easy for the blonde to find good excuse for her teachers if they found out that her homework had been left undone, but she was sneaky and so the missing assignments often went unnoticed.

Lately, Glinda had realized that she wasn't really doing herself any good, though. She'd taken Elphaba for a good example and tried to be as studious as her green roommate, but it never quite worked out the way she wanted it to.

There were so many things that would catch her attention and even though she stayed seated in front of her desk, her mind easily started to wander. Her eyes would catch an especially pretty cloud in the sky or a childhood memory consumed her mind for moments that would become minutes and sometimes even turn into half-hours or more.

She didn't do it on purpose, it just happened. She just always had been a little too dreamy.

At the moment she was supposed to be answering questions to a text they had read in Ozian History, but the text was long and complicated and her concentration didn't linger on that topic for long.

Her fountain pen was hovering in mid air, her hand having stopped before the quill even touched the paper before her thoughts had drifted off again.

Only now, after several minutes had passed, she snapped out of her daydream and stared at the sheet in front of her – empty except for the title of the text and the first question, which had been left unfinished.

With a deep sigh, Glinda wrote the last two words and a prettily swung question mark. She liked to write especially nice when she was bored and didn't know what to put on paper. It kept her busy and killed time with the nice extra of her looking as if she was actually doing something.

Putting the pen aside, Glinda checked the lose sheets that were spread over her desk and put all the homework she'd already done that day on one pile and then decided to check her assignment book. After striking everything she'd completed, there was only the homework for Ozian History and one other thing left, but she only needed to hand the other in a week from that day and she'd already decided to do it later.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she closed the book again and carefully placed it on top of the pile of done homework. She was just about to turn around and ask Elphaba for help (for her friend surely would know how to help her), when she heard a book being snapped shut.

"God, I'm so bored!" Elphaba's voice broke the silence that had been draped over the room suddenly and Glinda turned around in surprise, not really trusting her ears.

Elphaba was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, an exasperated expression on her face. When she noticed that Glinda was looking at her, she sat up and sighed.

"Can't we _do_ something?" Elphaba asked, flopping back down on her bed while Glinda still stared at her, eyes still widened in shock. Her room mate's behavior was so uncharacteristically off beat that it almost scared her.

"Elphie?" was the only word that would leave Glinda's mouth for she still needed more time to process what had just happened. First of all, Elphaba was bored? And what was even worse, she wanted to _do_ something? The green girl was _always_ busy, no matter what time of day it was (except for the time when she was sleeping, but Glinda supposed that even then her brilliant mind was still working). So why the sudden change?

"Elphie, are you feeling alright?" she finally asked, in loss of a better question to pose.

"Well of course I'm not! I told you already that I was bored! How could I be alright?" That time, Elphaba didn't even bother to sit up and look at her room mate when she talked to her.

The heels of her feet started to drum against her bed – a sound that made Glinda nervous. Something had to be wrong, otherwise Elphaba wouldn't behave that way.

She was just about to get up and get a closer look at her roomie when Elphaba jumped off the bed and crossed the room to Glinda's nightstand where the latest _Ozmopolitan_ and a few other fashion magazines were spread out and took the one on top after asking Glinda if it was ok to what the blonde was only able to nod.

Elphie? Fashion magazines? Glinda watched in astonishment as Elphaba walked back to her bed and lay down on her stomach before she started leafing through the magazine. Still speechless, she turned around and tried to concentrate on her essay again, wanting to blend out the image that had burned itself into her mind the second before.

Elphaba reading a magazine, a fashion magazine on top of that was just so _wrong_. More than wrong. Like pink grass. It was impossible. Incomprehensible. Unacceptable. And most of all wrong, wrong, wrong.

Taking another look at the homework before her and then resisting the urge to turn around to see if Elphaba was indeed reading the _Ozmopolitan_, Glinda let her upper body fall forward which resulted in her head bang into the desk with a quiet _thud_.

She remained like that for a while, willing the pink grass to go away, but it wouldn't. Finally giving up, she rose to her feet and was just about to cross the room and just shake her friend until she got back to her real self, when Elphaba let the magazine drop to the floor and set up.

"We should go shopping!"

The suggestion had barely left the green girl's lips when Glinda tripped over her own feet in shock and her body hit the floor with a more than slightly louder _thud_ than when her head had hit the desk before.

When Glinda rose her head, still somewhat dizzy from her fall, she was staring into a dark room. She quickly scrambled to her feet and took a better look, realizing that it was, in fact, nighttime and she had just fallen out of her bed.

Simultaneously rubbing her head and her hip, which both had made a painful encounter with the floor, she let her mind process that everything that had happened before had only been a dream and relief spread through her body.

Gaze fixed on Elphaba's sleeping silhouette, Glinda quietly walked across the room and slipped into her room mate's bed, snuggling tightly to the other girl's body.

"Oh Elphaba, please don't ever change. I love you just the way you are, you know that, right?" Glinda whispered into the nape of Elphaba's green neck, inching even closer to the warm body next to her and wrapping her arms around it.

It didn't take long for the blonde to fall back asleep – this time without haunting dreams – and when Elphaba, who had been woken by the feeling of another person in her bed, was sure that her roomie had safely entered the land of dreams, she intertwined her fingers with Glinda's under the blanket with a smile on her face.

"I love you too, my sweet. I wouldn't want to have you any other way."

**The End**


End file.
